Para que servem as irmãs?
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Rosalie está tentando ser uma irmã para Bella, arranjando uma pequena atividade para ela que ela acha que irá ajudá-la no futuro. Bella é devagar no início, mas logo percebe onde se meteu... Aviso: Não contém lemons, mas contêm palavras de cunho sexual.


**Link da Fanfic original: /s / 4930125 /1 /What_Are_Sisters_For**

**N/T: **Bem, eu prometi há século postar essa fanfic e agora cumpri a promessa. Essa foi a tal que eu citei em um capítulo de Just Good Friends. Espero que gostem da fanfic e da tradução. Eu tive que fazer umas pequenas mudanças para não perder a piada o.O Anyways, enjoy it!

**And I wanna thanks Pato Picante for let me translate her fic :) **

**[BPOV]**

Eu estava sentada no sofá na sala de estar, lendo Orgulho e Preconceito. Charlie estava no trabalho. Edward estava fora, caçando com Emmett e Esme, em algum lugar de Seattle, pelo o que ele me falou. Alice estava fazendo o que faz de melhor: Compras. Para o meu casamento. Me encolhi diante da palavra, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

Portanto, eu estava passando o dia sozinha fazendo coisas como lavando roupas, limpando a casa e coisas assim.

Droga, eu ainda tive tempo de organizarem ordem alfabética a pequena caixa de DVD que Charlie tem.

Minha atenção se afastou do meu livro para a porta quando eu ouvi três batidas. Quem poderia ser? Eu me perguntei.

Eu deixei meu livro aberto na página que eu estava e fui atender a porta. Havia uma centelha de esperança em mim que se ascendeu, pensando que poderia ser o Jacob, vindo me dizer que ele estava de volta e que ele estava feliz de me ver e que ele havia me perdoado e eu diria a ele que eu estava feliz em vê-lo e que eu sentia falta dele.

Aqueles pensamentos foram interrompidos quando eu vi Rosalie parada no vão da porta. Sua BMW vermelha estava estacionada na entrada da garagem, o que parecia para mim que ela estava planejando ficar para alguma coisa. Eu também notei que ela estava carregando algumas sacolas de supermercado em suas mãos. Hmm, eu me perguntava para que seria aquilo.

"Oi, Bella" Ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Eu estava bastante surpresa— Rosalie ainda agia um pouco hesitante perto de mim, embora ela não se ressentia tanto comigo como ela costumava.

"Hey, Rosalie" Eu disse sem jeito. "Entre."

Foi então que percebi que Rosalie nunca tinha visto o interior da minha casa antes. E eu ainda estava curiosa sobre o que ela estava fazendo ali exatamente.

Como se a casa pertencesse a ela, Rosalie fez seu caminho até a combinação de sala de estar e cozinha e se sentou a mesa. Do jeito que eu sempre pensava quando Edward sentava em uma daquelas cadeiras, ela não pertencia ali. A beleza dela era extraordinária demais para a minha cozinha velha e gasta.

"Sente-se comigo, Bella" Rosalie ordenou. "Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algumas coisas." O sorriso amplo em seu rosto me deixava meio nervosa e meu estômago se fechou

Mas eu fiz como ela disse e sentei na cadeira em frente a ela.

"Tudo bem" Rosalie começou, "Antes de tudo, você tem que jurar que não vai contar nada para o Edward sobre isso, entendeu? Ou Emmett, por que ele vai espalhar isso intencionalmente ou não"

"Hum...tudo bem" Eu concordei.

"Ótimo" Rosalie sorriu para mim mas pareceu bem forçado. Ela trouxe as sacolas para cima da mesa e começou a tirar as coisas de dentro delas.

Era um monte de itens alimentícios e eu estava pensando o que ela estava planejando em fazer com eles. Ela não iria comê-los, ou iria? Ela iria me forçar a comê-los? Eu não conseguia descobrir o porquê ela faria aquilo.

"Para que tudo isso?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para te ensinar, Bella" Ela explicou. "Algo que, com prática, será bem útil para você em seu futuro próximo."

Eu apenas assenti, esperando para ela continuar.

"Então, tem algumas semanas até o casamento, certo" Ela me lembrou.

Eu gemi.

"Vou encarar como um sim." Ela disse, e para minha surpresa ela na verdade riu quietamente sobre isso.

"Então, Eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que você está planejando em fazer durante a sua lua-de-mel." Rosalie disse, me fazendo ficar vermelha. Ela sorriu largamente para mim e levantou sua sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada "E é com isso que eu estou aqui para te ajudar."

As palavras dela não faziam o menor sentido. Ela ia me ajudar a...não, me ensinar sobre como fazer na lua-de-mel? Como ela ia fazer isso?

"Eu não entendo." Eu admiti enquanto olhava para ela, desorientada.

"Bem, eu não vou exatamente te ajudar—Eu serei mais como uma guia " Ela clareou "Eu trouxe alguns materiais para você usar."

Eu continuava sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando, então eu continuei encarando-a como se ela fosse louca. Esperançosamente, ela não encararia isso da maneira errada.

"Vamos começar com as bananas" Ela sugeriu enquanto ela pegava um cacho de bananas e colocava na minha frente. A ponta ainda estavam bem verdes, e eu sabia que não estavam prontas para serem comidas ainda.

"Essas não estão maduras ainda" Eu apontei. "Elas vão estar bem duras."

"Essa é a intenção." Ela disse, apenas adicionando a crescente confusão.

Rosalie tirou uma banana do cacho e tirou a casca. Então ela a estendeu para mim e disse, "Pegue a banana."

Eu fiz como ela disse e peguei a banana das moa dela e a coloquei na minha frente.

"Não largue-a" Ela protestou. "Pegue a banana"

Eu peguei.

"As duas mãos" Ela instou.

Eu coloquei as duas mãos em volta da banana até que ela estava completamente coberta pelas minhas mãos

"Agora aperte-a, mas aperte-a de leve" Rosalie comandou. "è uma banana no final das contas."

Meus dedos vagarosamente se apertaram ao redor da banana algumas vezes e era muito estranho fazer aquilo. Por que motivo eu estava apertando uma banana? Só por que minha cunhada vampira queria? Eu era louca.

"Sabe" Rosalie meditou enquanto olhava para a banana nas minhas mãos. "Eu não gosto da curva que isso tem. Irreal demais"

"Irreal?" Eu repeti

"É" Rosalie disse. Ela olhou para a comida na frente dela e então pegou um pacote de picolés. "Aqui, vamos usar esses antes que derretam. Além do mais, a temperatura devia ser um ponto a mais" Ela riu levemente e então olhou para mim como se eu devesse estar rindo também. Eu não sabia o que era tão engraçado, no entanto.

Rosalie abriu um dos picolés e então olhou-o "Azul está bom?"

"Sim." Eu assenti. Azul era meu sabor preferido de picolé.

Ela me entregou o picolé e eu fiquei ali, esperando-a me dizer o que eu tinha que fazer.

"Chupe-o" Ela finalmente falou e eu apenas fiz. Bem, não sem antes lamber algumas vezes para secar a camada exterior.

"Muito bem." Rosalie comentou. Ela pareceu, por alguma razão, realmente impressionada pela minha habilidade em chupar picolés.

Depois de alguns minutos da Rosalie apenas me assistindo, ela franziu o cenho. "Não." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso também não está funcionando."

"O que?" Eu perguntei enquanto tirava o picolé da minha boca e colocava na embalagem.

"Está derretendo muito" Ela explicou. "De novo, é irreal. Não é o que vai realmente acontecer então também não vai ajudar."

Era frustrante para mim já que eu continuava sem saber sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Eu quero experimentar as salsichas." Rosalie falou enquanto ela pegava o pacote.

"Você tá tentando me engordar ou alguma coisa assim?" Eu brinquei. 'Sério, para que isso tudo?"

Rosalie me olhou, não convencida, com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Você realmente não sacou?"

"Eh...sacar o quê?" Eu perguntei.

De repente, Rosalie começou a rir histericamente.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntei, querendo estar por dentro da piada também.

Ela continuou a rir. Eu esperei.

Uma vez que Rosalie se acalmou, ela pôde me dizer o que estava acontecendo. "Eu estou aqui para te ajudar a praticar...para a sua lua-de-mel..."

Clique. As peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram no lugar.

"Ah. Meu. Deus" Eu engasguei. Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas serem preenchidas com sangue.

Rosalie riu de novo, só que não demorou tanto dessa vez.

"Você honestamente não tinha percebido, não é?" Ela perguntou.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, eu podia sentir cada parte da minha pele quente por estar corada.

"Bem, agora que você já sabe o que estamos fazendo, talvez você vá fazer isso melhor" Rosalie encorajou. "Vamos para as salsichas."

"Eh... Eu não sei se eu quero fazer mais isso." Eu admiti, não ajudando em nada o vermelho no meus rosto abaixar.

"Bella, você precisa praticar" Rosalie insistiu. "Edward também precisa, mas eu tô deixando isso com o Emmett"

Eu vi a salsicha sendo balançado na minha frente e isso estava me deixando desconfortável, agora que eu sabia o que aquilo representava.

"Eca, tira isso daqui" Eu gritei e bati com as costas da minha mão fazendo-o parar no chão da cozinha.

"Bella, não seja criança." Rosalie disse. "Se você age desse jeito por causa de um cachorro quente, eu não consigo imaginar o que você irá fazer com um —"

"Ah, não fala isso, não fala isso" Eu avisei e cobri meus ouvidos com as mãos. Por alguma razão eu até fechei meus olhos, como se isso me ajudaria a não ouvir a palavra.

Vagarosa e cuidadosamente, eu abri meu olho direito e vi Rosalie sentada lá, impaciente, com os braços cruzadas no peito. Eu percebi que era seguro ouvir de novo, então eu removi minhas mãos das minhas orelhas e as coloquei na minha frente, em cima da mesa.

Rosalie ficou sentada por uns minutos sem dizer nada.

"Pênis de verdade" Ela exclamou antes que eu pudesse evitar isso. Ela sorriu prepotente devido a cara que eu estava fazendo para ela.

Eu gemi e depois reclamei. "Rosalie, por que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"É só para ajudá-la, não é para te torturar." Ela falou. "Você não quer ser capaz de agradar o Edward?"

Era insano para mim como ela estava confortável conversando sobre esse tipo de coisa. Quero dizer, Edward era o irmão dela, pelo amor de Deus!

Biológico ou adotivo. Continuaria sendo estranho...pelo menos para mim.

"Pegue as salsichas" Rosalie mandou uma vez que ela pegou outra de dentro do pacote e a segurou na minha frente.

Eu relutantemente fiz o que ela pediu e timidamente peguei a salsicha. Eca, era molhado e escorregadio.

"Agora, afague a salsicha" Ela ordenou.

"Você quer que eu afague a salsicha?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Sim eu quero" Rosalie falou com uma expressão séria. "Afague-a"

"Rosalie," Eu choraminguei "Isso é nojento."

"Certo" Ela disse, me surpreendendo. Mas aí ela completou "Vá direto chupar então."

"Isso é tão errado" Eu disse sacudindo minha cabeça e colocando a salsicha na mesa. "Eu não vou fazer isso. Se isso surgir durante a lua-de-mel, eu vou fazer isso rápido."

"Você quer que eu demonstre para você ou alguma coisa assim?" Rosalie perguntou, irritada comigo. "Olha não é assim tão difícil." Ela pegou a salsicha de mim e começou a listar o que deveria ser feito. "Primeiro você provoca." Ela me informou enquanto ela lambia a ponta da salsicha vagarosamente.

Eu joguei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos, em cima da mesa.

"Olha, eu sei que isso não é realístico, já que é macio." Rosalie disse. Então ela falou, mais para ela mesma do que para mim. "Novamente, Eu não tenho idéia como o Edward mantém as partes dele..."

"Rosalie!" Eu implorei. "Por favor!"

"O que foi? Uma salsicha não é grande o suficiente?" Ela me perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Eu gritei. "Eu não sei nada sobre esse tipo de coisa, e eu preferia aprender conforme for para ser sincera."

Rosalie me olhou ceticamente.

"Aprender conforme for, é?" Ela repetiu

Eu assenti.

"Oh" Ela não parecia brava ou chateada, apenas um pouco surpresa com isso. "Bem, você não pode dizer que eu não tentei"

"Não, não posso" Concordei. "Mas..eh...obrigada. Eu acho"

"Sem problemas. Para que servem as irmãs?" Eu estava bastante chocada pelo fato dela ter se referido a mim como irmã, mas eu também gostei de ouvir isso. Talvez esse pequeno...experimento nos aproximou. "E sinceramente, eu estava tentando te ajudar, não de constranger." Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e aquilo foi suficiente para mim. Ela continuou falando "Ei, o Charlie gosta de pickles?"

"Eh..é...acho que sim." Respondi confusa.

"Ótimo. Por que eu comprei um pote cheio deles." Rosalie me informou enquanto tirava os pickles de dentro da sacola.

Eca, eu não conseguia nem olhar para eles, sabendo o que Rosalie intencionava que eles representavam, como ela esperava que eu fosse capaz de mastigá-los e engoli-los? Eu definitivamente permitiria que Charlie consumisse todos eles. E eu não seria capaz de ficar no mesmo lugar enquanto ele comesse, por que com certeza eu começaria a olhar da maneira errada e simplesmente—

Eu estremeci e sacudi os pensamentos da minha cabeça.

Rosalie e eu, viramos nossa atenção para a frente da casa quando nós ouvimos a porta abrindo. Charlie não poderia estar fora do trabalho, era cedo demais.

"Bella?" Uma voz linda e musical perguntou "Bella, o que o carro da Rosalie está fazendo... "

Edward parou sua pergunta quando ele viu Rosalie e eu sentadas na cozinha. Eu corei, devido ao fato que ele estava ali apenas momentos depois daquela conversa ímpar que eu tive com Rosalie.

"Eh, Oi Rosalie" Edward disse com um olhar perplexo em sua face. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, Bella e eu estávamos apenas conversando sobre o almoço." Ela disse a ele. Pelo menos isso explicaria toda a comida espalhada pela mesa.

Pelo menos Rosalie estava sendo cuidadosa com seus pensamentos. Eu também esperava que Edward não notasse o padrão e a forma de todas as comidas.

"Por que seus lábios estão azuis, Bella?" Edward perguntou, sentando-se entre Rosalie e eu.

"Ah, eu chupei um picolé" Disse a ele. Rosalie tentou esconder uma risada com uma tosse, mas eu tenho certeza que se eu notei, Edward também notaria.

Eu tentei mudar o assunto antes que Edward questionasse Rosalie. "Então, você voltou mais cedo do que eu pensava que você voltaria."

"Bem, alguma coisa aconteceu com o planejamento da Alice e ela precisou da ajuda da Esme. Então todos decidimos voltar " Edward explicou.

"Um, Eu preciso ir" Rosalie disse com um sorriso que estava tentando esconder sua inteira risada enquanto ela saía a mesa.

Era uma ótima idéia. Eu não queria que ela escorregasse e mostrasse ao Edward o que nós ficamos fazendo. Isso seria mais que embaraçoso.

"Foi engraçado, Bella" Ela completou. "Nós deveríamos fazer isso de novo, em breve" Rosalie piscou para mim e então juntou os lábios firmemente, tentando conter sua risada.

Edward e eu ficamos em silêncio enquanto assistíamos Rosalie andar até a porta e então ouvimos a porta sendo fechada. Nós também esperamos o som do carro dela na estrada, antes de qualquer um dos dois dizer qualquer coisa.

"Por que ela estava aqui?" Edward perguntou desconfiado. "Os pensamentos dela eram bem inúteis."

"Nós estávamos conversando." Eu dei de ombros, mas eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficarem coradas rapidamente.

"Sobre?" Edward continuou.

"Coisas" Eu dei de ombros novamente.

Edward não estava convencido.

De repente, Edward inalou o ar e então sorriu. "Você está cheirando diferente, mas não de uma maneira ruim."

"Oh" Eu soube imediatamente do que ele estava falando "Renée me mandou um shampoo que ela queria que eu experimentasse. Tem um cheiro oral muito bom— E-e-eu quero dizer, cheiro floral. " Nossa, esse foi um erro idiota para se cometer, e Edward percebeu isso sem dúvidas. O jeito que ele olhava para mim dizia tudo. O vermelho no meu rosto não desapareceu, só estava piorando.

"Bem, o cheiro é bom. Mas eu gosto mais do de morango que você usa." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu também" Eu concordei assentindo freneticamente. Eu estava esperando que o Edward encarasse a minha pequena mancada como um erro honesto.

"Você parece um pouco ...tensa, Bella" Edward notou.

"Não, eu estou bem Edward" Eu garanti a ele. "Apenas deixando a vida me gozar—levar." Eu me corrigi, e então limpei a garganta. "Apenas deixando a vida me levar." Eu repeti mais uma vez, com um sorriso nervoso.

Edward sacou essa, mas eu não acho que ele entendeu por que eu cometi aquele erro. Eu precisava parar de falar, caso contrário, eu acabaria dizendo algo realmente ruim que me trairia completamente.

Eu ouvi o telefone tocar e eu estava feliz pela desculpa de me livrar do Edward.

Eu levantei e peguei o telefone "Alô?"

A única coisa que saía do outro lado da linha era uma risada, alta e alegre.

Eu fiz uma careta para ninguém e bati o telefone na base.

Estúpida pixel psíquica com suas estúpidas visões do estúpido futuro e de todos meus estúpidos erros.

"Quem era?" Edward perguntou da cozinha.

Eu voltei a me sentar de frente para ele, e então falei entre os dentes "Alice"


End file.
